Never
by Luka-sama
Summary: Asta tiene pesadillas desde que regreso de la tierra de las brujas, unas donde el mata a sus compañeros. (Spoiler)


Black Clover es un manga especial para mí, es el primer manga que sigo desde el capítulo 1 y creo que lo seguiré hasta el final. Por lo cual me sorprende que el fandom aún no sea grande, aunque con la llegada del anime sí creo que crecerá.

Igual este manga no me pertenece.

 **Never**

Después de recuperar sus brazos y mostrarlos a todos sus amigos, quienes regresaron a la normalidad después de verlo sano, Asta termino en medio de un gran banquete que termino en peleas, risas y alguno que otro borracho. Mientras todos festejaban sobre Asta, terminaron dormidos sin darse cuenta en todos lados del salón. Incluido el rubio cenizo que cayo inconsciente totalmente cansado.

.

Fue entonces cuando paso, en sus sueños no sabía que pasaba, solo que parecía verlo todo desde un espectador, como si no controlaras tu cuerpo y este hiciera lo que quisiera.

Luego vio a Noelle, estaba atada en lo que parecía una cruz.

"Noelle" dijo sus pensamientos, pero para su horror, su mano levanto una espada.

La chica lo vio determinada, aun cuando la espada corto de forma rápida su cuello.

.

Se despertó agitado a media noche, con la frente llena de sudor y viendo de reojo donde estaba. Aún estaba en la guarida de su equipo, todos aun dormidos borrachos y el reloj de la pared (quien milagrosamente sobrevivía) mostraba que no había dormido más de cinco minutos.

Giro a ver a su compañera de blancos cabellos, quien dormía no muy alejada de él, totalmente en paz.

Paso una mano por su frente antes de acostarse.

—Una pesadilla—se dijo a sí mismo.

Él no la había lastimado.

Igualmente no pudo dormir.

.

La siguiente semana fue lo mejor y lo peor para Asta, durante el día podía ir con sus compañeros de misiones o solamente peleas estúpidas, pero en las noches no podía dormir en ningún momento. Por algún motivo si bien soñaba que asesinaba a sus compañeros, Noelle era la más recurrente, tanto que ahora le era casi imposible verla a la cara.

Además si bien siempre era positivo y lleno de energía, sus compañeros lo notaban algo pensativo y a veces dormitando en el comedor.

Tanto para preocuparlos.

Pero si bien cada uno de ellos intento sacarle la verdad (el más perturbador fue cuando uno amenazó con matarlo si se acercaba a su hermana, aunque ese no era el tema) Asta simplemente se reía y decía que todo estaba bien.

.

Vanessa fue la última en atacar, con el plan de una botella de licor y una noche, pero para su sorpresa Asta se encontraba sentado en la entrada del gremio con la mirada perdida en el cielo. La bruja chasqueo la lengua, pero se decidió que intentaría sacarlo todo a su forma.

—Asta deberías estar durmiendo—dijo casi estrangulándolo en un abrazo.

El chico rio nerviosamente, luego de bostezar.

—Vaya te ves cansado, podemos usar algún hechizo para dormir si te cuesta estos días—aconsejo la mujer ya con un plan de ideas para ayudarle.

No por nada Asta le había regresado la oportunidad de tener un viejo hogar, además de ser de su actual familia.

El rubio la vio fijamente, antes de sonrojarse y ver en otra dirección.

—No tendrán algo para las pesadillas—musito visiblemente avergonzado.

Vanessa se sorprendió ante eso y ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Tienes pesadillas?—

—Algo así—

.

Noelle quien era la más afectada debido al alejamiento repentino de Asta, había tenido un mal sueño esa noche y se levantó de mal humor. No es que le lastimara que Asta no la viera cada segundo del día, pero notarlo de forma esquiva a su persona, era suficiente para ponerla de un muy mal humor.

Ya le sacaría la verdad a ese plebeyo.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver la puerta abierta de la entrada principal, con Asta al lado de Vanessa.

—Últimamente tengo pesadillas donde ataco a todos mis compañeros, como si alguien me controlara—acepto Asta al parecer, después de haber intentado negarlo.

Noelle se ocultó tras un pilar y los recuerdos de la tierra de las brujas, le invadieron. Vanessa les había explicado un poco su nueva magia, sobre el hilo del destino y lo que ella vivió. Pero todos habían concordado en no contarle a Asta para no preocuparlo o hacerle sentir culpable, que en una realidad alterna, efectivamente les había intentado matar.

De reojo la chica de la realeza noto como Vanessa se tensaba ahí mismo.

—En especial a Noelle, no entiendo que pasa conmigo—gruño Asta visiblemente enojado.

Un silencio reino en el lugar.

—Todos tenemos temores Asta, no te preocupes por algo que no pasara—murmuro Vanessa con una fiera convicción.

Luego se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar dentro del lugar, con una mirada llena de determinación, probablemente pensando en cómo hacer desaparecer las pesadillas, ya que fue en dirección de la biblioteca del gremio...la cual estaba descuidada y totalmente llena de libros incompletos, pero probablemente tendría algo para dormir tranquilamente.

Noelle en cambio se quedó en su lugar de brazos cruzados, llego un momento donde Asta se cansó y se puso de pie dispuesto a intentar dormir.

Pero se congelo al verla en su lugar con la mirada seria. El chico sonrió algo tonto, como siempre intentando hacer que nada pasaba.

Cuando probablemente tenía un mundo de problemas encima.

Ese idiota.

—No vas a lastimarme—hablo con seriedad y altivez.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron levemente de terror, ya que con esas pocas palabras, demostró que había escuchado toda la conversación anterior. Parecía a punto de disculparse, pero ella alzo una mano deteniendo su vomito verbal que vendría.

—Somos compañeros de equipo, no lo harás yo confió en ti—indico tranquilamente sin dejar de verlo.

Asta en cambio se quedó en silencio, algo muy raro en él.

—Todos confiamos en ti—añadió antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a ir a las escaleras.

Se detuvo en el primer escalón.

—Eres increíble Noelle—agradeció Asta con sinceridad.

Ocasionando un rubor que no vio en el rostro de su compañera que subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Después de eso…las pesadillas no volvieron. En cambio Asta comenzó a soñar con las aventuras de sus amigos, donde siempre sonreían para él, en especial con Noelle quien sonreía feliz y él se sentía bien por eso.

 **Fin**

 _Amo esta pareja…en realidad amo a todas las parejas que conforman a Asta xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
